


New teacher

by KingsleyVonWoofers



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, Reader is gentle, other mortys - Freeform, reader is also the detention teacher, reader is an after-school tutor, rick is a bit of a jerk at first, school friends, shy reader, teacher rick needs love too, teacher/substitute teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingsleyVonWoofers/pseuds/KingsleyVonWoofers
Summary: You're the new tutor at the Morty Academy located in the citadel.
Relationships: Teacher Rick/Reader
Kudos: 3





	1. New job, who dis?

You were well known by the Council of Ricks as the girl who was spared for being gentle & kind. Your earth was dominated by an unknown alien species & they killed every human except for you. Your personality & attitude saved you because they'd never experienced kindness like yours before. After a few years, you were asked to come to the citadel. You agreed & were given a job as a tutor at an academy for Mortys. Now was your first day at your new job. You noticed that a bunch of Mortys were entering the school, so that meant that school had just started. Perfect timing. You walked in & saw a Rick who looked very similar to Severus Snape.

"Um, hi. I'm (y/n), I'm the new after-school tutor. You must be the.... t-the other teacher." you said quietly. He merely gave you a slight glare before he seemed to get a bit annoyed.

"Oh, right, I'm supposed to show you to the room that you'll be working in. Follow me." he said. You followed him, curious about why he was so grumpy. There was something you found oddly charming about him, though. He led you to a room that was rather small compared to a normal classroom. It had a teacher's desk, a chalk board, a filing cabinet, & about 4 student desks. You were about to ask Rick about your schedule before school hours were over, but he slammed the door after walking out.

After 2 hours, there was a knock on your door. You opened it to see 2 Mortys with guilty looks on their faces. One of them looked like a lizard & the other was wearing dog tags. You merely cleared your throat before asking why they were here.

"We're here in detention for disrupting the class." the lizard said. Lizard Morty & slick Morty, you soon found out, sat in your classroom & waited for... work?

"Listen, I'm the new teacher, (y/n). I don't think about giving you work, I'll just give you a book to read quietly." You said, to their surprise. You looked through the mess in the cabinet of your desk & picked 2 copies of Charlotte's Web. You handed the books to the boys & smiled awkwardly. They returned the smile as they seemed to calm down. They no longer seemed to be miserable to be in your class. You felt happy to know that they've warmed up to you already.

"Thanks, (y/n). You're much nicer than Rick." slick Morty said. You wondered why they seemed to hate Rick, making you think that he wasn't a good teacher. When it was time for lunch, you decided to confront Rick in the hallway. You walked up to him & tapped his shoulder. He turned around with an angry look before realizing it was just you & calmed down a bit.

"I hope my students weren't as much trouble to you as they were to me." he said sternly. You returned his annoyed look from earlier.

"Those boys are super sweet. What'd they do? Were they talking in their inside voices & you got angry?" you said. All the Mortys in the hall at the time that heard you turned around with shocked expressions. Rick seemed shocked that you were berating him in front of his students. He cleared his throat before raising a hand, causing you to flinch. He grabbed your shirt & stared into your fearful eyes.

"You will NOT talk to me like that, young lady. I could have you fired in an instant, b*tch." he growled in your face. Tears threatened to form before lizard Morty & slick Morty pushed him off of you. Lizard Morty comforted you while slick Morty stomped up to his teacher.

"DO NOT TALK TO HER LIKE THAT! She's nicer than you will ever be & she's clearly a better teacher. If anyone would be fired, it'd be YOU!" he shouted. Rick looked from him to you before backing up slowly. After a single tear fell down your face from the aftershock of the trauma, he ran down the hall. He never looked back. The rest of the day went on like nothing happened, but you were now scared of working at the academy.


	2. Battle for popularity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick tried to be better than you, but has no idea how to be kind to his students. You, on the other hand, have become friends with lizard Morty & Slick as well as gained popularity among the students.

You've been working at the academy for 3 days now & you've become paranoid around Rick. You sat at your desk, it was the beginning of the day, & kept thinking of what to do today. Suddenly, your door opened & a Morty walked in with a sweet smile on his face. He came towards you with a little bouquet of water lilies & daisies kept together with a pastel pink ribbon tied into a bow.

"I heard about what happened on your first day here. I-I thought you'd m-maybe like a gift." he said after giving you the flowers. You smiled & thanked him for being very sweet before he walked out & went back to class. You felt better about your job now. You continued planning out your work day then realized that there weren't any Mortys coming into your class. You'd only been working here for 3 days, but you had a feeling that Mortys would be in & out of detention. It became lunchtime & your classroom had remained empty for the day. You walked out & noticed Rick with a very confident look on his face. He saw you & walked towards you. You could tell he was up to something.

"Well, look who it is. You know, I've decided to prove that I am, in fact, the better teacher. With your classroom empty, you'd be out of a job. I can easily teach these Mortys the way I did before you came here." he snickered. You felt targeted all of a sudden. He walked away, giving you a look that let you know he was trying to get you fired. You walked back to your classroom before crying silently. You decided that you'd have enough of Rick's attitude. After gathering your things into your bag, you walked into the cafeteria & right up to Rick. He turned around & was about to say something to you until he noticed your tear stained face. You clapped loudly 3 times in order to get the whole school's attention.

"You want me gone? You can have me gone! I'm tired of being mistreated by you daily. I've only been working here for 3 days, but my career ends here. I'll be leaving after lunch, & I'm eating outside so you won't see me again. You're cruel & don't deserve a job as a teacher anymore than I do!" you said before turning on your heels & leaving. As you were leaving, you heard some distressed mutters from the Mortys. What surprised you was that Rick didn't make a rude remark. You didn't look back, but you were tempted.

Timeskip & Rick's POV~

After lunch, some Mortys came late to class & seemed very sad. I noticed lizard Morty & Slick were actually crying a bit. I really hated this for some reason. I decided to excuse myself from the class, but didn't let my concern show. The second I closed the door, I ran to (y/n)'s classroom & walked in. She was nowhere to be seen, but there were some things on her desk. I picked them up & noticed that they were all cards & flowers. Some of the cards said "we'll miss you" & "please don't leave". One of them even said "Rick should leave. He's awful, you're amazing". After reading that, I felt horrible. I started thinking about (y/n), her kindness, her gentleness, her beautiful eyes, her cute smile.

"Oh no. I.... I never realized that I liked her too. W-what kind of monst-" I couldn't finish my sentence before I started crying. I slumped onto the ground in front of her old desk. I felt so horrible, I'm definitely the worst teacher ever. I guess I didn't realize how long I was away. There were some Mortys in the hall, coming closer to the room. They walked in & I know they saw me, but I didn't look up. Instead, I pulled out my flask & downed it within a few seconds, still crying. The Mortys left in a rush, seemingly fleeing from me. I felt like they were gonna get all the other Mortys to bail on school for the day. I didn't care, I couldn't care. I was numb.

Normal POV~

You were walking away from the school, feeling very down. Suddenly, you heard the doors open & heard a lot of footsteps running towards you. You turned around to see 3 Mortys calling out to you.

"(Y/n)! Rick was in your classroom, in front of you desk, crying! H-he drank all the alcohol in his flask in just a few seconds too!" one of them said. He sounded worried, making you worried as well. You didn't know why, but you decided to run back into the school, desperate to find him. You hoped he was still in your classroom.


	3. Pardon me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Rick ever stop mourning? Can you save him before he breaks completely?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to Pardon Me by He Is We while writing this. I cried :(

You finally reached your classroom, opening it in a hurry. You found Rick passed out on the floor, vomit everywhere in front of him. You felt your heart sink to your stomach & ran to his side. You gently shook him, noticing the dried tears covering his face & clothes. You felt so sorry for him, but you still couldn't think of what could've happened. You gave a slightly rougher shake, making him stir. His eyes opened, still red from the crying, before they looked up at you. He sat up almost instantly & held you close, starting to cry again.

"I'm so sorry! Please don't leave! I-I need you." he said. You felt your eyes start watering as you looked back into his eyes. He was trembling & could barely sit up, using you as his main support. You helped him up & took him into the teacher's dorm & into his room. You helped him bathe, get dressed in clean clothes, & got him a glass of water. He seemed too depressed to take any offer of water & tried to drink from his flask before remembering that it was empty.

"Why would you do this?" you asked him, worry filling your voice. He looked up at you, seeming very hurt.

"I.... I made a big mistake. You can have my job, I'm quitting. I'm so so sorry, (y/n)." he said, choking back tears. You sat beside him, putting your hand on his hand. He gently pulled away, mumbling about how you shouldn't try to make him feel better, that he was a monster.

"Rick, please don't say that." you said as you gently grabbed his face, making him look at you. After a few minutes, he finally took a sip of water & stopped trembling. You held his hand & tried your best to comfort him. He kept muttering apologies, making you confused. Earlier, he wanted to get you fired. Now, he seems so remorseful that it hurt to see his sad expression. You thought he must've gotten a lot of unusually rude hate from his students. Your answer then came to you as he grabbed your face & kissed your lips. He pulled away as new tears fell down his cheeks.

"I love you. I didn't realize it until I thought about you. I ruined everything. Everyone hates me & now you're never coming back." he said. You shook your head & hugged him tightly, feeling some tears being to fall from your own eyes. You had a crush on him the second you laid your eyes on him. You kissed him, refusing to release him from your hug.

"Rick, I'm not leaving. I'm staying here with you. I love you." you said. You both remained silent for a few minutes before you decided to help Rick to bed, he insisted on you staying. It was as if he was scared he'd lose you. You kissed him again & allowed him to hold you in his sleep. He soon realized that you meant what you said about not leaving him, feeling very happy for the first time in his life.

Timeskip~

You & Rick worked together at the academy for a year before getting married. He had never been happier when you accepted his proposal. You promised to never leave him, something he said he'd do the same. Both of you led a very happy life together, becoming the most infamous couple in the history of the citadel. Being together had become a dream come true for the both of you. Continuing your happy life, you both died together in the end, never letting go of each others love, even in death. In fact, your stories were told amongst the citadel for years as your ghosts wandered the school, happily watching life go smoothly.


End file.
